Example (RP.)
It is to be used purely for inspiration! Example of a T-1 Post by ShutenDouji: ''ShutenDouji: It was a beautiful day, if one were to take into mind that they were now inhabiting the physical manifestation of “Hell”, a place in Christian mythology known not just for containing all perverse souls of fallen humans, but also some of the most indescribable demonic entities to have ever been created since the beginning of time. This could be stated to be such a beautiful day due to the fact that the new ruler of a newly found kingdom within the second layer had completely halted most, if not all, of the many vortex’s of souls that punctured the atmosphere of the realm, but had also appeased many souls by granting them a place to call home, a place where they would never feel alone. A place where they would never leave, to be more precise. Within the north boundary of the east kingdom, after crossing the great, inhabited forest of the Soulless, lied a large castle. It was a colossal onyx castle that reached for the heavens as if to defy their very existence within Hell, and that seemed like the physical projection of what one would deem as wicked, because of it’s many bends and pointed edges. One would think that all the strongest demons within this secondary realm would be within these very walls, taking advantage of the meaning of the realm (Lust) and procreating endlessly with their own choices of wicked souls, however that would be proved wrong, for a singular being was within the kingdom, but that single one was all that mattered. The outside might’ve pretty to look at, but the inside was undesirable at best not due to the amount of not only black blood that covered the walls, not just by the number of strange organs and body parts that decorated the floors and furniture and not just by the obnoxious smell that emanated, a mixture of strong alcohol, black blood and, somehow, olive oil. No, It was because the one within the newly crowned demonic queen of this second layer, a female looking being with a height of 1,65 meters and a slim body-type, with short black hair that covered most of her head in a bowl-like manner aside from the bits separated by her horns and the bangs that fell in front of her expression, which were cut shorter to present her figure to the utmost extent. At the moment she wore nothing but a skin tight bodysuit that covered all of her torso, a bit of her upper legs, most of her neck, all of her arms along with her wrist and the under portion of her palm, with a hole to accommodate her thumb, as over it she wore a small purple dress that opened up at her chest area and only covered her as much as her body suit, aside from the arms area. Her feet were beautifully adorned by black onyx heels that, strangely, did not click with the ground, meanwhile her hair was adorned by a brilliant light blue stone held by a collar that reached around her head and was covered by her black hair. This woman like being held a bottle upon her right hand while her left hand held up a small glass to her lips, as she took in the strange liquid while walking across the room towards her throne, where she would sit down as if in a drunk haze, her right leg reaching up and crossing over her left one meanwhile the arm that held the bottle settled upon the armrest and utilized her first to hold her head up, as she enjoyed her current happy mood, brought by the miracle of booze. However, this is nothing short of a being enjoying her favorite pastime, for this one demon was more than enough to completely destroy, crush and decimate every single strong demon that resided in this secondary realm, all because they denied her permission to become the governess of the realm and drink all that she would enjoy, for lust exists not just in the form of want for another being. Indiscriminately, a few moments later, she felt another powerful demon not just entering the realm that she had just conquered a few days ago, but also head towards her new kingdom, a reckless act that left the booze remains inside her mouth turn sour, as she simply threw the bottle across the room along with the glass before attempting to stand up straight in her chair, keeping her legs crossed. Tracking the demonic beings by their presence and show of power over all the lustful souls within the realm, she became annoyed as they dared to hover over her new home with not so much as permission and as such she did not let her guard down in the least, specially when they let someone fall down from their travel “object”, as she considered it an “Object” from the way that it vanished so simply. To her, it was simply another being attempting to show their great might by first showing off just how much they can do without consequences, but this was her realm and so she would not allow any to enter with intentions of causing uncomfortable actions or dialogues. As soon as the aura of the falling being began to fall upon the castle, without a second thought nor any emotional response, Shuten quite simply placed a vertical slap upon the arm rest of her throne. One would think this little, but the strength put into such slap was something unbelievable to any beings but those who knew her and had seen it before, for this slap was not only harsh enough to completely crack the armrest in a “spiderweb” effect, but it was strong enough for it to propagate in a speed that even regular demon eyes could not ever hope to achieve, as it cracked the ground of the entire floor of the colossal castle, and the intentions of said slap became apparent. With such a powerful hit, the castle was completely forced more than a few meters into the ground, and not just the castle but the entire ground around it, in a circular fashion, going up to more than 20 kilometers, and as such it produced a powerful recall from the realm of the floor itself as the shift in polarities within it caused the gravity of the realm to vacillate and have shocking change, that even if for a moment, caused all beings to feel even more pressure from the ground itself, which was followed by a rising rush of power, equal to the one she had previously produced to plunge the entire ground, that equaled the land once more and forced the qi produced by the being to be shot back into the atmosphere of this secondary realm, this all being possible due to how Hell forcibly regenerates as soon as possible, considering the inhabitants. This was nothing short of a display of power, offered to the being who had offered his own, as she now simply sat at her throne while clicking her right hands fingers against the stony armrest, its appearance returning to what it once was, in its disgusting nature. Whatever being would approach her now would be welcomed just like all the others, but if they dared to ruin her fun then they would also be presented the same answer as all the others, her hazy and smooth voice travelling across her empty halls through echoes- “I’ve only been drinking in here for the last 200 years, can’t a woman be allowed time to herself?~” ''